


Bubblegum

by ricecakey



Series: Young Love [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecakey/pseuds/ricecakey
Summary: noctis is really into skirts (especially on prompto)





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this piece of art by juvenile-reactor on tumblr - https://68.media.tumblr.com/96df45fbe16907dac446beb23abbe6ea/tumblr_oo75s6rVng1rxgpj0o1_1280.jpg
> 
> i might expand more on this concept lol...prompto in a skirt is just. *clenches fist* such good content  
> maybe smut? eh? ehh? ;3c

He still wasn’t quite sure why he had agreed to this. Of all the things Noct could have dared him to do, he chose this. It was downright cruel. Horrible. Mean. Embarrassing. Prompto almost wanted to cry--almost. He stood staring at himself in the mirror of the dressing room, gnawing on his lip, fists clenched at his sides. His face was bright red and his knees were shaking slightly, threatening to buckle at any given moment. This was awful.

“Are you almost done?” Came his best friend’s (perhaps boyfriend was a better term now) bored drawl from outside the door, snapping him back to reality. Prompto inhaled shakily and scratched rapidly at the back of his head. With one more glance at his reflection, the blond shoved his pants into his bag and opened the door to the room, slowly stepping out to reveal himself to Noctis; though he refused to meet his eye.

He could feel Noctis’s smug smile as he trailed his gaze over Prompto, lingering on the short white skirt he wore for what seemed like forever. Prompto squirmed under his boyfriend’s inspection before fixing his hands on the front of the skirt and pulling down, frowning up at Noctis. “Did you have to pick this as a dare?” He hissed out and flushed even more at the prince’s innocent grin.

“Oh, come on, you look cute.” Noctis swung his bag over his shoulder and took Prompto’s hand, leading him out of the store and back into the shopping center. Prompto would have much rathered to just stay in the store; now he was out in the open and on display, and he was already getting strange and some pretty uncomfortable looks from strangers. He was very, very painfully embarrassed, but he tried not to let it get to him. Noctis noticed his discomfort and pulled him close, hanging onto the boy’s waist as they walked. Prompto was too occupied with looking at the ground that he didn’t see Noctis’s threatening glares cast at every stranger that looked at Prompto wrong.

It was getting a bit late now, and for the most part the mall seemed deserted. The two boys seemed intent on sticking around until the place closed. By now, Prompto seemed more used to being in the skirt, and he could actually look up and around without feeling too embarrassed. He and Noctis chatted about unmemorable things while they walked. After a while of circling the building, and right about 30 minutes before the place closed, they decided to leave. It was pretty dark out now. They barely noticed though; the lights around the city were kept bright at night to make sure daemons were kept out, and there was barely a shadow on the streets.

They stopped at an intersection and waited for the light to change. Noctis paused a couple steps behind Prompto; he wasn’t really paying attention to what the blond boy was rambling on about, instead had his focus on the skirt. What, he wondered, had Prompto done with his boxers? The skirt was short enough that, if he was wearing them normally, the black spandex would have easily been seen, but that wasn’t the case. Curiosity got the better of the prince and he reached forward suddenly, cutting off Prompto’s words, and lifted the fabric upward without so much as a blink. He tilted his head slightly so he could see under better.

A surprised, high-pitched noise escaped Prompto and he tried to yank the skirt back down, face flushing red. “N- Noct! What the hell?!” He yelped, trying to swat the other’s hand away and make him release his clothing. He could see a soft blush creeping onto Noctis’s cheeks as he stared under his skirt.

“So that’s what you went with, huh?” The prince mumbled out, flicking his gaze up to Prompto’s and dropping the cloth without another word. The blond sputtered for a few moments before a wide frown tugged onto his lips and he pouted angrily at Noctis. He only laughed in response and laced his fingers with Prompto’s, changing the subject as if nothing happened as they crossed the street and carried on their way home.

“Not fair.” Prompto grumbled under his breath. Noctis snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* im working on through the valley chapter two i promise (i just needed a break from writing angst hehe ;_;)
> 
> what do you think prompto was wearing under his skirt? :P
> 
> none of my works are really edited, please excuse any mistakes made


End file.
